Fools' Academy
by smartcandies103
Summary: Bella & Rose were IT. When Forks Academy became coed, Bella wanted to explore the male population. Rose wanted to explore Bella. People were met, relationships were formed. Nothing was ever settled when teenagers mingled. BELLA/EVERYONE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is another attempt at a Fanfic. Let's hope it doesn't fail this time...and see if I actually keep-up with updates. Cross your manicureds fingers!**

**Just a note: this story will have short chapters (around 1,00 words) the WHOLE TIME. Please just accept this and don't bother me about it because it's not going to change. I am currently working on a longer story too so if you want, you can wait for that one coming soon.**

* * *

Bella woke up to sound of a loud snoring. When she opened her eyes, she saw the dark man with pronounced muscles she had met at her favorite club the night before. The smell of sweat from their previous activities lingered in the air. When she found her pants by the bedroom door, she pulled out her phone to check the time. Five o'clock gave her one hour to get back to her dorm house before she had to get ready for school. Bella woke up the naked man in the bed, hoping for one more round of fun.

(-.-)~

Fifty minutes later, Bella discovered she was in the hallway of a Washington University fraternity house. As multiple shirtless college guys walked by her, she had to remind herself she was already running late. She ultimately had ten minutes to get to a place twenty minutes away. No big deal.

Halfway to her destination, she received a phone call. It was Rosalie.

"Hey baby."

"You bitch."

"You're so funny Rose. Am I late?"

"No shit. Where were you, whore?"

"I went home with someone."

"Well fuck you. I'm not going to keep saving your ass every time Little Miss Snarkya tries to catch you off school grounds."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Just get your ass over here before school starts and you're late again."

"OK, OK. I'm pulling up right now."

"Bye."

The Forks Academy for Girls sign passed over Bella's 2010 Mercedes Benz Guardian, signaling her arrival. The campus was almost dead, as most everyone was prepping for the start of another school day. When she arrived at her shared dorm, she walked in to see Rosalie ruffling through her Gucci school bag.

"I'm back, biotch."

"Fuck you."

"Don't be so cranky, Rose."

"Whatever. Here's the math homework."

"Thanks, sexy." Bella copied down the Algebra 2 problems as her and Rosalie ate their daily breakfast.

"So what happened with Snarkya Denali?"

"Same shit as usual. She came by checking on you, I told her you were at the cafeteria. But seriously Bella, one of these days, she's going to figure out you're not in the cafeteria, or anywhere on campus for that matter, and rat you out."

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"Because your competition."

"But you're beautiful too."

"Please, that bitch wouldn't dare cross me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; I've got your slutty back."

Bella's innocent smile still proved to Rosalie that Bella was as stupid as she was when they first met freshmen year. This was perfectly fine with her.

(-.-)~

After classes were over, Bella and Rosalie went to the café. While Bella pigged out on sugar and carbs, Rosalie had to resist temptation. Unlike Bella, she actually had to work at keeping a nice body.

"Hey, did you hear they're combining FA for Girls and FA for Boys to make the Forks Preparatory Academy?"

"No shit, Bella. It was on the announcements during homeroom. I was there with you."

"Oh yeah… aren't you excited?"

"Why? Boys are annoying."

"But…some are really cute."

"And those are the most annoying ones. Whatever, you'll fuck them all anyway. But please just don't sleep with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's my twin."

"Are you identical twins?"

"How can we be identical is we're different genders, you idiot?"

"Oh."

"But seriously, please just stay away from him."

"Is he hot?"

"Stop, Bella. Don't even think about it."

"But Rose…"

"I will never forgive you."

"Fine, but it's only because I love you so much."

"That's my girl."

The rest of the day was wasted away with aimless talk and giggling, just like almost any other day. Separately, each girl was envied for their beauty, but together, they were indestructible. Always found arm in arm, Bella and Rosalie were inseparable.

When they returned to their dorm, Rosalie handed Bella her science and history homework for Bella to copy. This has been a normal routine ever since Rosalie discovered how helpless Bella was. But she couldn't live without Bella, so she let Bella copy off of her to keep her from failing.

"Hey, did you hear Heidi is throwing a party on Friday at her parent's vacation…and she's inviting the boys from FA!"

"Oh please, like I want to spend my whole weekend recovering from getting trashed at a party full of horny sluts and man-whores."

"I think you need to get laid, Rose."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Honestly Bella, can't you just spend one weekend not sleeping with everyone you meet?"

"So…we're not going to the party?"

"No. We are going to Marc Jacobs' summer fashion show."

"What? Are you serious? I love you Rose!"

"I know."

So while Heidi's party was stopped by the cops at two thirty in the morning, Bella and Rosalie were enjoying the New York City life, and, more specifically, the New York City clubs.

(-.-)~

A few weeks later, and school was out for the year. Bella was internally jumping for junior year.

Rose had invited Bella to spend the summer with her at the family beach house in Baja. Bella didn't have much of a family; just a workaholic father who's only purpose in her life was to pay tuition for school. Bella always looked up to Rose for her beauty and poise, as well as her power and wealth. Rose was always there for Bella, and in turn, Bella would do anything Rose asked of her.

Rose had never really used this power over Bella, mainly because just having Bella around was all she really needed. But lately, Rose began to appreciate Bella's beauty even more…

Eventually she acted on it.

* * *

**I AM looking for a beta as well in case anyone cares to fix any mistakes I may oversee. **

**One last thing: PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE/SUBSCRIBE. How am I going to know anyone wants me to continue this story unless I get some type of sign? Don't be that person who just assumes someone else will review.**

**I love you all who are reading this because it means you made it through all the way. You are all totes awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with the response i recieved. I mean, how much can you expect from a story with a Bella/Rosalie pairing? Anyways, I'm just glad so many people favorited/subscribed. And to my two reviewers, i luv u**

* * *

Bella's smile was the center of attention when she walked into Forks Preparatory Academy's auditorium five minutes late. Rose rolled her eyes and dragged Bella by the arm to the nearest seats.

As annoyed as she was by the smirking looks of horny boys, what really bugged her was how they looked at Bella like they could make her theirs. Over the summer, Rose has become possessive over Bella like she was hers.

Bella blushed at the attention she claimed when she opened the doors. Last year, she may have loved the sudden spotlight, but now it just caused her to blush. Spending the summer alone with Rose, she was used to just their special moments together.

After an hour of boring introductions by the new staff, everyone was released to mingle or head back to their rooms. Classes officially started tomorrow.

Rose gave Bella the glance she learned to know over the summer, and together they rushed off to Bella's dorm. They made it inside the hall when they were stopped by a pixie carrying double her weight in cardboard boxes.

"Oh. Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice was stunned by the beauty of the two girls standing in front of her. If all the girls were like that, she wouldn't mind being here.

"Hi! I'm Bella and that's Rose. Is your room around here?" Rose was once again annoyed by the distractions that kept Bella occupied.

"Um…right over there." Alice pointed to a room that coincidently happened to be directly across from Bella. Rose was furious. This stupid girl was so close to Bella while her room was in a completely different hall.

"No way! That's right across from me!" Bella jumped in excitement.

"Yeah!" Alice was genuinely excited. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the goddess-like brunette. She wondered if she was with the cold-shoulder blonde. "So…did you go to the old Fork's Academy?"

"Uh huh. Me and Rose."

"Cool"

"Anyways, Bella and I have to go now. We'll see you around." Rose interrupted. Bella frowned but obliged.

"Bye, Alice!"

"Bye, Bella, Rose. See you!"

When Bella's room's door closed, Rose let her emotions show on her face.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Rose's reply was a desperate kiss. Bella quickly understood and reacted appropriately. Their tongues battled for dominance over each other's mouths. The moment became heated and Rose ached for Bella's body.

Clothes were thrown on the floor on the way to the bed. Only in their bras and panties, the girls began to grind each other's cores for the desired friction.

Bella's soft moans echoed across the room, enticing Rose to continue the pleasure she ensued on Bella. When Rose's hand that had been tracing Bella's body reached her panty's hem, Bella froze and sat up, pushing herself away from Rose.

That was as far as they has gone all summer, and Bella was too scared to go any further.

Through the whole summer, Rose had been patient, but every time she was stopped, the patience grew thinner. She didn't understand why it took Bella so long to go all the way with her when she had sex when plenty of guys after one night of knowing them.

"Bella, come on. Don't be scared." Bella couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I…um, it's just that…I just want to get settled in before…um…"

"Fine, I'll help you unpack then, ok?" Rose tried to be soft because she knew any other tone would only make her more nervous.

Bella nodded in response.

(-.-)~

By midnight, Bella and Rosalie were growing tired. It was time for bed.

"Hey, Rosie, do you want to maybe stay here?" Bella looked hopeful.

"Sorry babe, but I haven't even looked at my room since we've been here." The truth was, Rosalie couldn't stand another awkward moment of rejection.

"Oh, OK."

"I'll come by in the morning to make sure your ready for school. Later, sexy."

"Goodnight Rose!" Rose softly kissed Bella on the cheek. It took every ounce of strength she had to leave right then.

"Goodnight Bella."

(-.-)~

Later, Rose was lying in her bed, wide awake with no chance of sleep. The whole Bella situation was gnawing at her gut. She felt like she could explode from her frustration.

At 6 o'clock, Rosalie decided to quickly get ready and walk over to Bella's. She didn't bother knocking. Inside, she secretly hoped she would catch Bella naked, but she had no such luck.

Bella was already dressed in her uniform, unsuccessfully trying to make herself some cereal.

"Jesus, Bella, way to make a mess."

"Huh? Oh, oops!" Bella giggled at the milk and cheerios scattered on the small kitchen table and floor.

"Yeah, oops. And I'm not cleaning that up either."

"I got it." Bella gathered some paper towels and bent down to clean up the mess. When the doorbell rang, Rosalie decided to answer it.

"Oh, hi Rose!"

"Alice…what are you doing here?" Alice's reply was delayed because she was enchanted by the view of Bella's ass when she bent over.

"Huh? Oh, um, I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys. I mean, I really don't know what I'm supposed to do so…"

"Sure! That'll be fun. Right, Rose?" Bella's smile shined across the room. Rose knew she couldn't do anything but agree.

"Of course." Alice saw that Rose's smile was forced, but Bella was content.

(-.-)~

An hour later, Bella, Rose, and Alice were seated in homeroom, waiting for class to start. Boys and girls, some new to Forks, continued to file in.

"OMG, Rose, Alice, look at that blonde guy with the curly hair. He just walked in. Isn't he so hot?" Alice looked awkwardly at the guy. She understood why some may have found him attractive, but mostly she just felt hate towards him for capturing the attention of Bella. "Damn, he looks so fuckable. I hope he's not taken. Maybe he was at the party before summer. Oh, Rose, I'll be so mad if he found someone at that party because we didn't go."

"Uh, Bella..." Rose was almost sure that if it was possible, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"Yeah?"

"That's my brother, bitch.

**

* * *

**

So...hopefully I'll update tmrw but...I won't promise anything. Once again, I love you all. Be prepared for much, much, much more DRAMA! It's fun, yes?

**Fell free to tell me if I have any mistakes, on account of I don't have a beta on account of I'm too lazy to look for one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I can't believe I was able to update three days in a row! Woo! Don't expect this tmrw tho becuz i still have mass Christmas shopping to do. But I will make the next chapter a tad bit longer that today's. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Your brother? No wonder he's so sexy." Bella laughed her flirtatious giggle in hopes of capturing the gorgeous man's attention.

"Bella, you remember what you promised me, don't you?" Bella's expression was blank towards Rosalie. "Jesus, Bella. No fucking my brother. Period."

"Poop." Bella's pout could have broken Rose's heart if the topic was anything else. Rose was about to tell Bella to suck it up when the devil himself decided to pop by.

"Hey Rose. How are Mom and Dad?"

"How should I know? Haven't seen them in two years." Rose's reply was curt. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were constantly traveling from place to place for their jobs. They hardly ever saw their children, and vice versa.

"Well isn't that a shame. Now who are your lovely friends here?"

"I'm Bella. And this is Alice." Bella batted her eyelashes until Rose kicked her in the shin and she remembered.

"It's truly a pleasure, ladies. I'm Jasper." Jasper kissed the back of Bella's hand with his pillow lips. Bella couldn't keep from biting her lip. At that moment, the teacher called class to attention, causing Jasper to walk to a seat with his burly, curly haired, friend. Rose secretly thought that maybe if she ever wanted a man, he would be it.

But she hardly thought about that, because she was mainly focused on her Bella problem. She decided she would give her one more chance before she seriously got angry. An angry Rose was not a pretty Rose.

(-.-)~

After a full day of boring classes, Rose and Bella were lounging on Bella's sofa. When they finished catching up on The Housewives of Beverly Hills, Rose leaned in towards Bella and started nibbling on her neck. Bella's breathing hitched, causing Rose to inwardly smirk.

When Rose decided it was time, she pushed Bella's body against the seats, locking lips with the gorgeous creature underneath her. It hadn't been a minute when Bella writhed from Rose's grip and stood up looking flustered.

"I'm sorry, I just, uh…" Rose could no longer try to be understanding.

"Shut the hell up and save it. I'm sick of this. This is stupid Bella. Please, just help me understand why you can have countless one-night stands with so many guys and yet you can't even get past second base with _me_! I just seriously don't get it."

"I'm sorry Rose, but it's just new to me and-"

"The fuck it's new to you. If that was the problem, you would have the same when you first lost your virginity. And obviously you had no problem with that. God, Bella, just tell me. Why?"

Bella tried to stutter out an answer, but nothing coherent came out. Rose shook her head in disappointment.

"You have one day. One day alone to yourself to think things over. If you're not naked and ready for me on that bed by tomorrow night, I don't want to ever see your face again. Got it?" Bella nodded and hung her head as Rose walked out her door and, possibly, her life.

(-.-)~

When Rose made it back to her dorm room, she realized she might have been a bit rash. But it was too late now; no going back. It was either Bella was ready to be with her, or they would never be friends again.

Rose may have shed a tear at that moment, but it could have been allergies too.

(-.-)~

That night, Bella began to pace her floor. She tried so hard to tell herself that she would be ready for Rose tomorrow, but things were never that easy for her.

The truth was, Bella desperately wanted to make Rose happy; she was her best, and only, friend. The thing that always got in the way was fear.

Fear that Rose would be mad at her.

Fear that Rose would leave her. Fear that Rose would stop loving her.

Fear that she would never see Rose again.

Bella cried for Rose.

(-.-)~

With a quick decision, Bella walked across the hall and knocked on Alice's door.

Alice answered the door, curios to who would be knocking so late at night. She prayed it was somehow Bella. God must have been listening.

Alice was bubbly with happiness, until she registered Bella's blotchy eyes and disheveled appearance.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong sweetie?" Bella sniffled and replied.

"I had a fight with Rose." Alice kind of wanted to kill Rose right then.

"Do you want to talk about? Please, come in."

"Thanks Alice. You're such a great friend." Alice beamed and led Bella to her couch to sit. Alice was about to ask Bella what had happened when Bella spoke again. "Alice…Have you ever kissed a girl?" This threw off Alice but she answered truthfully.

"Uh, yeah. And other stuff, you know? It was at a camp. A lot of the older girls taught me different things. Have you?" Bella nodded.

"Yeah, Rose. And the thing is I really like it. But she wants to do other stuff and, I don't know, I just, freeze."

"Well, you've been with guys, right?"

"Yeah, but, it's different."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just, I'm scared. I mean, she's my best friend and I don't want to lose her because she doesn't like me anymore." Bella stared into Alice's eyes, looking for comfort. She found it.

"So, you want, like…practice?" Bella continued to feel safe with Alice. There was a long pause of silence.

"Alice? Would you help me practice?" Alice stopped breathing. That was it for her. Bella was right there, asking for her. Even if it was just meaningless practice, it was possibly her only chance. So she took it.

Alice simply answered Bella with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

Y'all kno I would love some reviews or whatever. Hopefully my grammer or spelling wasn't jacked up, but I didn't really take as much time to look over it as I usually do. The things I do for you guys!

Would it be sad if I said reviews are my life?

One last thing: Does anyone know a good and fast beta?


	4. Chapter 4

It is with complete despair that I write this to all my lovelies:

I have been stricken with pneumonia during these holiday times. My health is wavering, but I am expected to recover with lots of time…and rest. So, here I am telling you the news I wish I didn't have to.

I must take a break from this story. The length of this break is unknown, but I do make a promise to not forget you all. I assume I will be better by summer time, and so expect this story again by then, if not sooner.

I will be deleting my posted chapters in a few days, giving you all plenty of time to read this before I take them down for later. If you are willing to wait for me, just add me to your favorite authors or author alerts.

Again, I am sorry that I have no choice but to abandon you at this time. In any case, any of your PMs or reviews WILL be answered. I will make an effort to keep up with that for now.

I love you all, and wish you a healthy life, so that this may never happen to you.

XOXO – smartcandies103


End file.
